The present invention relates to a resistor structure for semiconductor devices and a method of forming the resistor structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a structure for formation of a blocked silicide resistor and a method of forming the structure. The present invention also relates to a silicon nitride film. Additionally, the present invention concerns a bipolar transistor structure and method of fabricating the bipolar transistor structure.
Circuit components are part of every semiconductor device structure. For example, resistors, capacitors, and other such structures are typically formed on a semiconductor substrate. However, processes for formation of the circuit components are not always compatible with the semiconductor devices formed in and on the semiconductor substrate. Also, as new semiconductor device structures come into existence, existing structures of circuit components and methods of forming the circuit components are not always compatible with the structures of the semiconductor devices. For example, methods for formation of circuit components on a semiconductor substrate may cause alterations to the materials and structures of semiconductor devices previously created in and on a semiconductor substrate.
The present invention concerns a process of forming a nitride film on a semiconductor substrate including exposing a surface of the substrate to a rapid thermal process to form the nitride film.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a method of forming a resistor. Silicide formation is selectively blocked over a doped polycrystalline silicon region or doped silicon region by forming a region of a silicon nitride film utilizing a rapid thermal chemical vapor deposition (RTCVD) silicon nitride deposition process after formation of device source/drain implants and completion of activation anneals. A contact is formed on either side of the blocked region to form a current path through the blocked region.
Also, the present invention provides a blocked silicide resistor structure. A silicide blocking region including a silicon nitride film is arranged over a region of polycrystalline silicon or doped silicon. The silicon nitride film has been formed by a RTCVD nitride deposition process. A region of a silicide is adjacent opposite sides of the silicon nitride film. A contact overlies each of the adjacent silicide regions. The resistor overlies device source/drain implants.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a bipolar transistor structure that includes a nitride barrier layer formed by a RTCVD nitride deposition and a CMOS FET structure including a conformal nitride barrier film formed by a RTCVD silicon nitride deposition process.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.